


Prompt 1: Autumn

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Villain is just airing his nice outfit before a ball, fuck it im creating a relationship tag for hero x villain, hero x villain if this ever made it to a longer piece, i had a vision and while writing it swerved so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: villain is wearing their favorite outfit. hero makes fun of them.
Relationships: hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 4





	Prompt 1: Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I had the phrase “this is why i am a villain.” i wanted to work into this.
> 
> surprise it didn't go as planned.

As Hero swoops into a close enough distance he realize that the burgundy suited super is not a new super. Its his normal adversary, just dressed in a different color. he sighed he was hoping for a new super hero. not this trash in a new suit. “V, what are you wearing? did you steal someones suit?” though it did look like ti was fitted for them. “ V scoffed. he stopped checking themselves in a shiny business window to turn around “no. This is my suit. Like it!?”” Hero just floated, their arms crossed on his chest. V’s smile only faltered a little. “I had a new one made. The big party is coming up and the other one doesn’t go with my hair.” Hero fixed V with a stare. Generally nice new suits were made for the annual super party but...not usually because it doesn’t go with my hair. V was definitely vain. because of course villains are. Hero was suspicious. he always was about V’s going ons. “So you wanted to break in the suit with a new scheme. That’s not going to work out for you when i beat your ass.” he uncrossed his hands and got ready to fly. V tsked. “This is why i became a villain. you heroes never consider i just want to fly around in a spiffy new suit. always gotta be scheming. always gotta be up to something.” V was inching closer with every sentence. “Its a new suit. i like it its becoming my favorite rather quickly. and i felt like flying. if if got your attention i guess its doing a good job.”


End file.
